


Scenes from a Thanksgiving Dinner

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Family is not only the one you're born into, it's also those closest to you





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got about as many TW tropes as you can get into a ficlet!

"Stiles! Dude! What is this?" Scott pointed to a casserole on the buffet table.

Stiles craned his neck to see what Scott was pointing to.

"That's the cabbage roll casserole," Stiles replied. "It's kinda like the individual cabbage rolls my mom used to make but it's easier to do since I didn't have to roll individual cabbage leaves. But it tastes the same!"

"Excellent!" Scott replied, taking a heaping serving on his plate. Allison rolled her eyes and took a more reasonable -- i.e. human -- sized portion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!" 

Derek sighed. He was going to kill Stiles for asking him to feed three-year-old Larson. 

"What do you want then?" Derek asked.

"Bread!" Larson pointed to the basket of rolls on the other side of the table.

Derek looked down at the plate with kid-sized portions of meat, potatoes and green beans neatly cut up in front of Larson.

_Fuck it!_ Derek said to himself.

"You want butter on that bread?" Derek asked.

"Jelly!"

Derek slathered cranberry sauce on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't get this from me."

A generous plate of pecan pie, with both whipped cream and a large scoop of caramel ice cream was thrust in John's hands.

By the time he looked up, whoever had handed the plate to him had blended back into the crowd.

Good thing they included a fork, John thought as he dug in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do with the bottle of liquor in his hands.

"Ohhh... that's a very nice bourbon!" Peter sidled up next to him.

Chris reflexively held the bottle away from Peter. 

"I thought you were more the Scotch type," Chris countered.

"I am," Peter purred in his ear. "But I know a nice bottle of liquor when I see one."

Chris looked speculatively at Peter. "Maybe we should check it out, and make sure it's good enough to share."

"I'll get some glasses." Peter smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isaac started picking up dirty places and glasses that were scattered about the room.

"Sweetie," Melissa said gently. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know," Isaac said with a small shrug. "But if I do some now, there's less to do later." A small smile. "Everyone else did the hard work, cooking and all. I can at least help."

"You helped set up," Melissa reminded him. "And I saw you playing with the little ones for quite a while so their parents could get some food."

Isaac blushed and shifted from foot to foot. "That wasn't special."

"If you say so," she said with a grin. "Just take those into the kitchen. Some of the others are going to actually do the washing up."

"That works!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles dropped into bed next to Derek.

"I'm exhausted!" Stiles moaned. "And I ate too much!"

"I told you not to eat that fourth piece of pie!" Derek shot back.

"But it was so-o-o-o go-ooo-od!" Stiles whined.

Derek reached out and drew Stiles next to him. "I should let you suffer," Derek grumbled. But he put a hand on Stiles' stomach and pulled away some of the ache.

"Ahhhh.... thanks!" Stiles sighed. He twisted up and gave Derek a soft kiss. "Thanks for having everyone here. It was fun!"

"Your dad wants to have Thanksgiving next year," Derek said. "If the weather is anything but awful, we can spread out into the yard."

"Maybe we should plan to get a tent," Stiles murmured as he yawned.

It wouldn't be any less of a circus, Derek thought as he dropped off to sleep.


End file.
